The Life of A Bad Boy
by Bashawna22
Summary: My version of Tommy's life told in an interview with Oparh Winfey. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Background: Tommy Quincy is now 30 years old and is living in London with Jude Harrison. Tommy announces via Twitter that he will be quitting music. As the news spreads everyone everywhere in media wants an exclusive interview. As a result, Tommy agrees to do a televised tell all interview with Oprah Winfrey.

* * *

Oprah: "Hello everyone and welcome. Today is a very special day on the Oprah show. When he first hit the scene he was known as the mysterious bad boy of the 90's boy band Boyz Attack. Since then he has become a world famous music producer. He has worked with the likes of Jude Harrison, Craig Manning, and so many more. He has been very private about his personal life… but as a man in Hollywood, he is no stranger to scandal and the hardships of fame. Today he is here for an exclusive tell all interview and no question is off limits. So let's bring him out, please welcome Tommy Quincy!"

(The audience goes wild)

(Tommy walks across the stage and stands next to Oprah)

Oprah: "Hello, welcome. How are you?" (Hugging him)

Tommy: "I'm great. I'm very happy to be here." (Sitting down)

Oprah: "Look at this turn out, this live studio audience, not to mention the millions that I am sure are watching this at home. How does this make you feel, to see such a large turn out?"

(The audience continues to go wild)

Tommy: "Thank you. Thank you so much. (Trying to quite them down) It feels great. To have this kind of love and support after all of these years, it's over whelming."

Oprah: "So let's get started. First off, congratulations are in order. A few nights ago you won the Music Producer's Guild Award in London."

Tommy: "Yes I did."

Oprah: "What did that feel like, getting recognition from the musical community overseas?"

Tommy: "It was amazing. It was one of the best nights of my career. Getting recognition from the UK musical community means that I have earned my place there."

Oprah: "And you were recognized in the states for your musical contributions?"

Tommy: "Yes, for my work in Boyz Attack, and Jude, Craig Manning."

Oprah: "Do you miss living in the states?"

Tommy: "I do miss the states sometimes. I visit often. But I prefer to live in London. It's a different energy and vibe there that I really love."

Oprah: "So more congratulations are in order. In the past few days, news broke that you and Jude Harrison are engaged."

(The audience applause)

Tommy: "Thank you. Yeah, I'm ready to settle down."

Oprah: "I know women everywhere are disappointed that you are no longer on the market." (Joking)

Tommy: "I haven't been on the market in a while. (Laughing) Jude and I have together for about five years now. So, it's time."

Oprah: "How is she doing?"

Tommy: "She's doing great. She's on tour right now. You guys need to go check her out because she is on fire with her new album. If I remember her schedule correctly, she should have a sold out show in New York tonight."

Oprah: "Speaking of Jude, we have a surprise for you, or should I say Jude has a surprise for you via webcam. Can we get Jude on the webcam please?" (She says to her production staff)

(The screen behind Oprah and Tommy lights up and Jude appears)

Tommy: "What!?" (He says with excitement)

Oprah: "She called me yesterday and asks me to set this up for you. Jude are you there? Can you hear us?"

Jude: "Hi everybody! Hi Oprah! (She says full of excitement) Hey Quincy!" (She says in loving tone)

(The audience goes wild)

Tommy: "Hey gorgeous! I miss you."

(The audience fills with aww's)

Jude: "I miss you too. I'll be home soon. I set this up because I wanted to say congratulations on the Oprah interview and of course to say hi to the one and only Oprah Winfrey."

Oprah: "Hello Jude, thanks for joining us. Where are you right now?"

Jude: "I'm in my hotel room in New York, resting up for the show tonight."

Oprah: "Congratulations on the engagement. Can we see the ring?"

(Jude shows her diamond engagement ring to the camera)

Jude: "It's an 8 carrot princess cut."

Oprah: "Wow, it's beautiful."

Jude: "Thank you. I actually have to go and do a sound check right now, but thanks for having me Oprah. And thanks for giving Tommy this opportunity."

Oprah: "Thank you for being with us Jude."

Jude: "Ok, bye Oprah. I love you Tommy."

Tommy: "I love you too. Enjoy your show." (Blowing a kiss to the screen)

(The webcam disconnects)

(The audience cheers)

Oprah: "So Tommy, how did you pop the question?"

Tommy: "It was right after the Producer's guild awards, that night before she left on tour. We had just got home from the show, and she went to change her clothes. I lit some candles in the bedroom and you know…I asked her to marry me."

Oprah: "Was it a planned proposal?"

Tommy: "I had planned to propose for a while, but I wasn't sure when. After winning that award, I was on a high and decided to do it."

Oprah: "And this will be your second marriage…"

Tommy: "That's right."

Oprah: "Your first marriage was to Portia Mills in 2000, but we'll talk about that later. So let's talk about what bring you here. You announced that you're quitting music. What lead you to this decision?"

Tommy: "I wouldn't say I'm quitting music exactly, maybe that was the wrong choice of words on my part. When you're an artist or a producer, and music is such a part of you, you never really quit it. I'm sure I will still make music and produce music, I am just not going to be as involved as I have been. I am not going to be devoting so much time to it anymore. I want to focus life outside of music."

Oprah: "I see. So let's talk about your musical beginnings.."


	2. Chapter 2

Oprah: "So let's talk about your musical beginnings. You hit the scene at the age of 16 in 1999 as the boy band Boyz Attack. Boyz Attack consisted of you and your three brothers. Break it down for us, your brothers from oldest to youngest…"

Tommy: "Well it goes Chase, Tristan, me and then Simon."

Oprah: "How did Boyz Attack come to be?"

Tommy: "Well as I'm sure you know my father, Quincy DuTois was a musician and basically he passed his skills on to us. He taught us how to play instruments, sing…and then when he thought we were ready, he sent our demo's to record companies. We got signed to C-Records, and that was that."

Oprah: "For those of you who don't know, Quincy DuTois was a jazz musician in the early eighties. Did you or your brother's ever object to your father's teaching? Or did any of you not what to be in music business?"

Tommy: "No, we all loved it. We love to sing and perform."

Oprah: "You said he taught you instruments. Do you have a favorite instrument to play?"

Tommy: "Probably the piano. I think it's a sexy instrument, you can do so much with it."

Oprah: "Your father was your manager for a time is that correct?"

Tommy: "Yes that's correct."

Oprah: "And then what happened?"

Tommy: "Well, Darius is the one who discovered us. He had the ideas and the vision of what we could be and he thought that because of that, he deserved to be our manager."

Oprah: "Tommy is talking about Darius Mills. He started from the inside of a music company C-Records as a talent scout and now owns his own company called G-Major Records in Toronto Canada. He has launched the careers of Jude Harrison, Milo Keegan and Asian pop star Karma. Was there bad blood between your father and Darius?"

Tommy: "Well my father wasn't happy about not being our manager anymore, but I think it was for the best. Darius took us where we wanted to be."

Oprah: "We'll discuss more about your relationship with Darius in a minute, but certainly that kind of drama must have damaged you and your brother's relationship with your father?"

Tommy: "I would say it strained our relationship with our father, but that's not what destroyed it."

Oprah: "So then what did?"

(Tommy remains silent)

Oprah: "The first hard question of the interview… no question is off limits remember?"

Tommy: "I remember."

(Tommy takes a minute to gather his thoughts)

Tommy: "He cheated on our mother while he was on the road. He cheated on her countless times. Once she finally refused to take him back, he left on the second leg of his tour and we never saw again… Or should I say, I never saw him again. I can't speak for my brothers. The last I heard, Tristan and Simon were trying to contact him, but I don't know if they ever did."

Oprah: "So, you don't speak to your father?"

Tommy: "No. As far as I am concerned my father played his part in our lives. He taught us music, and helped get us to the next level, and that's all he was meant to do."

Oprah: "So then your mother raised you boys on her own. Did that bring you all closer?"

Tommy: "Definitely."

Oprah: "So now let's talk about Darius Mills..."


	3. Chapter 3

Oprah: "So now let's talk about Darius Mills. He is the guy that got your demo in the right hands at C-Records, and then what happened?"

Tommy: "Darius came up with the name Boyz Attack, the nick names, the image and the company brought it. Then we started recording our first album."

Oprah: "So let's fast forward a little. Boyz Attack releases their third album, and you guys receive your two Grammys, not only for the album itself, but the title record Pick up the Pieces. You were 18 by then, so tell us what you were feeling at that time…"

Tommy: "I felt like we were on top of the world. My brothers and I were finally getting noticed in the music industry and it felt great."

Oprah: "So you wrote the song Pick up the Pieces right?"

Tommy: "Right."

Oprah: "What does that song mean to you? What or who is that song about?"

Tommy: "Pick up the Pieces will always be a special record to me for so many reasons. It was the first real song I ever wrote, and it became our biggest hit. Pick up the Pieces is about falling in love for the first time… the song is about Portia Mills."

Oprah: "Portia Mills is a world class fashion designer. She was the former fashion designer of Boyz Attack. She is also the sister of Darius Mills, and your ex-wife. You and Portia married at 18 years old. Was it love at first sight? Take us through your relationship with Portia."

Tommy: "I would say it was puppy love at 18. We met, we were attracted to each other, we fell in love and I thought I wanted to be with her forever."

Oprah: "What did Darius think about your relationship?"

Tommy: "Darius did not like it, but Portia and I didn't care."

Oprah: "You two divorced in 2002. What happened in your marriage? There was talk of cheating…"

Tommy: "I did cheat on her. I guess I'm no different than my father. Portia and I were so young, and we had no idea how to make a real relationship work, let alone a marriage. I was on the road a lot, Portia and I fought a lot, and I just did it."

Oprah: "Did you ever feel guilty about it?"

Tommy: "Of course I did. I didn't think I could fall out of love with someone that I just married."

Oprah: "Did you fall in love with someone else?"

Tommy: "I did."

Oprah: "We will talk about that situation a little later in the show. Going back to your marriage, how did Portia find out?"

Tommy: "Portia suspected but Chase is the one who conformed it."

Oprah: "Your brother told your wife about your affair?"

Tommy: "Yes."

Oprah: "Do you know why he did that?"

Tommy: "There are two sides to every story. You would have to ask my brother his side of the story, but I think that he told her out of jealousy."

Oprah: "Jealousy over what?"

Tommy: "Over my growing popularity in the group. After I wrote Pick up the Pieces, Darius suggested that I sing lead in the group from that point on. I was the lead on our fourth and last album. Chase was always the lead before, and then I was asked to step into the spotlight and Chase couldn't handle it, so he got revenge on me by telling Portia."

Oprah: "Did you and brother get along while you were in the group? Are you and Chase close?"

Tommy: "Chase and I did get along until that point. We are not close anymore. We speak from time to time, but that brother closeness is not there."

Oprah: "And how did your other brother's feel?"

Tommy: "Tristan and Simon didn't have a problem with me becoming lead. If they did they didn't express that to me."

Oprah: "How did they feel about the fighting?"

Tommy: "They tried to get through to us so we could continue to make music, but Chase and I were hot heads and we won't going to listen, we were too busy hating each other."

Oprah: "And all of that fighting is what caused Boyz Attack to break up?"

Tommy: "Ultimately yes. We were young, and a lot was being thrown at us, on top of the fighting…we couldn't keep it together anymore."

Oprah: "Do you still wish that Boyz Attack was together?"

Tommy: "In a way I do, just because I miss the closeness that we had, but I think it was a good thing that it ended when it did. I lost my connection with Chase, I couldn't bear the thought of losing my relationship with Tristan and Simon as well."

Oprah: "Is there anything that you want to say to Chase right now, if you knew he was watching this?"

Tommy: "All I would want to say is…Chase… you know I love you, you're my brother, and I want nothing more than to be close again."

(They audience cheers)

Oprah: "Before we move on to your life after Boyz Attack, going back quickly to you and Portia. Since the divorce, do you and Portia speak? Are you two friends?"

Tommy: "Absolutely not. Portia and I are not friends and we have no reason to speak to each other."


	4. Chapter 4

Oprah: "Pushing back life after Boyz Attack, just a bit longer, I'm going to ask you about a certain scandal that I sure millions of people still want the answers to what actually happened. Are you ready to talk about that?"

Tommy: "Yes…" (He says very slowly, knowing that this topic was coming up)

Oprah: "So at 19, Boyz Attack is falling apart, your marriage is failing, and you are cheating on your wife with a backup dancer…And then something really tragic happened. Tell us about that. Tell us about her."

Tommy: "Well her name was Angie Jones. She was an amazing back up dancer. She out shined everyone."

Oprah: "What did you get from your relationship with her that you didn't get with Portia?"

(Tommy is silent as he gathers his thoughts)

Tommy: "I have to say this very carefully. Angie understood the music side of me. Portia and I connected over everything that wasn't music. Because Darius was her brother, and I was Darius's client, the more Portia and I could get away from Darius and the topic of music, we were good. But as I stated earlier, music is such a part of me and the way I think and the way I behave, it was hard to get Portia to see that. Portia thought that I was choosing music over her and our marriage, and one some level that might have been true, but music was such a priority at certain times in my life, especially on the road and Angie understood that. She got who I was when music was my priority."

Oprah: "I think I understand what you are saying. Your saying that there is Tommy Quincy the man, and Tommy Quincy the artist and producer."

Tommy: "Yes."

Oprah: "Who do you personally prefer, Tommy Quincy the man? Or Tommy Quincy the artist?"

Tommy: "I prefer the artist. When I'm in that mood, I feel like the best version of myself. I'm a person that is helping other people achieve their dreams. I filling my soul with something that I love."

Oprah: "So who is Tommy Quincy the man?"

Tommy: "A man that has made a lot of mistakes that I can't take back. That is also why I stepping back from music… to fully devote my time to Tommy Quincy the man. I didn't know who I was when I first got married."

Oprah: "Speaking of the two different sides of you, does Jude understand those two different sides?"

Tommy: "She does. If she didn't, we wouldn't be getting married."

Oprah: "And you understand both sides of her?"

Tommy: "Yes. Because I was her producer first, I got to see Jude the artist form and grow and after that I discovered Jude the woman, and I love both sides."

Oprah: "So returning to Angie Jones. You two had a relationship while you were married to Portia. Did she know you were married?"

Tommy: "Yes she did. I kept telling her how unhappy I was with Portia and that I was going to leave her. I would sneak away from Portia to be with Angie, not because I was caught up in the drama of the affair, but because I really thought that I was in love with her. She understood that other side of me that Portia didn't. She was a dancer, she was artist, and she could be with me on the road. Portia had to run her stores and she didn't want to come on tour with me. So being with someone who was an artist and who understood the artist side of me that just made it easier to be with Angie."

Oprah: "So then what happened?"

Tommy: "She was killed in a car accident…it was my car. We had just finished rehearsals for the last leg of our tour, and Angie and I got into a fight. I can't even remember what the fight was about. I guess she was trying to get back at me because she took my keys and ran off. I just went home and I figured she would come back with my car and we would make up later…"

Oprah: "But later never came…"

Tommy: "I remember leaving messages on her phone. I told her to stop playing games, don't ruin my car…hours had passed and I hadn't heard from her. At about 6 o'clock that night Simon called me and told me to turn on the news and I heard about the accident."(Tommy's speak slows the more he talks about it)

Oprah: "It as just a normal car accident?"

Tommy: "The brakes on the car were out and it went off the side of a bank. She was killed instantly." (Tears begin to fill Tommy's eyes and he simply wipes them away)

(Oprah offers Tommy issue but he declines)

Oprah: "There were rumors that she had possibly committed suicide because you had not left Portia yet."

Tommy: "That is completely false. I will be damned if I let anyone drag Angie's name through the mud. Angie did not try to kill herself. And Portia and I were very separated at the time of the accident."

Oprah: "So the brakes just gave out on the car?"

Tommy: "No. I had driven the car to rehearsals that afternoon and it was fine."

Oprah: "So what happened in between the time that you drove the car and the time that Angie drove the car?"

Tommy: "That was the big mystery, and that's why I became the prime suspect in the investigation. Eventually it was just declared as faulty brakes, but that's not true."

Oprah: "Did you ever discover what really happened?"

Tommy: "Yes I did, but it wasn't until 5 years later. I've never spoken about this but…Portia was so mad at me for the affair, that she cut the brakes on my car."

(Shock is heard from the audience)


	5. Chapter 5

Oprah: "So your saying Portia Mills tried to kill Angie Jones?"

Tommy: "I don't think Portia meant to kill anyone, but that's what happened. And it was meant for me and not Angie." (Tommy wipes away tears)

Oprah: "Was Portia ever charged with Angie's death?"

Tommy: "No she wasn't. Darius being the powerful man that he is, he got Portia's sentence reduced to community service."

Oprah: "How did you find out that Portia did it? How did you feel about everything?"

Tommy: "I blamed myself every day since it happened. Even now, knowing what I know, I still balm myself. If she hadn't met me she's still be alive. Portia eventually confessed because she couldn't handle the guilt anymore."

Oprah: "So for five years she kept this a secret?"

Tommy: "I'm sure Darius talked her out of confessing before."

Oprah: "And how do you feel about Portia's punishment?"

Tommy: "I think Portia should have gone jail. I hate that Darius got her off. Someone is dead because of her actions, and I feel she should pay for that. But it's been so long, it just didn't matter anymore. Angie is still dead and no sentence is going to bring her back. I was just glad to know the truth. I've moved on from that. I'm at peace with that part of my life."

Oprah: "If Angie were still alive, do you think the two of you would have made a life together?"

Tommy: "That's hard to say, but probably not. We were both so young and something would have happened that would have broken us up."

Oprah: "How did you cope with everything after Angie? How did you get back to a sense of normalcy?"

Tommy: "Life goes on. You have to learn how to deal. After the accident, Portia and I gave it another try for a year before finally filing for divorce."

Oprah: "What were your feelings toward Darius after all of this?, because you did in fact continue to work with him, even after everything."

Tommy: "I don't have ill feelings toward Darius. I understand the kind of man that he is. I understand how he thinks. Yes sometimes he plays dirty, but sometimes that's business. He was protecting his family. I don't agree with what he did, but I understand why he did it."

Oprah: "Who is Darius to you? Is he your mentor? Your manager? Your brother in law? A friend?"

Tommy: "Darius Mills is so many things…(He says in a sarcastic tone)Darius is not my brother in law, Portia and I are divorced, he is not my family. Even when Portia and I were married I never thought of him as my family because he didn't approve. Darius is…a business partner. When we can get along, Darius and I make magic together. He sees something and I know how to make it come to life."

Oprah: "So, let's go to happier times. Let's talk about life after Boyz Attack..."


	6. Chapter 6

Oprah: "So, let's go to happier times. Let's talk about life after Boyz Attack. At that time you're 20 years old, you are divorced, Boyz Attack is over, what happened next?"

Tommy: "After Boyz Attack ended, Darius came to me and said that he wanted to make me a solo artist."

Oprah: "Oh yes of course. How did your brothers feel about you going solo?"

Tommy: "After Boyz Attack, we all went our separate ways and did our own thing."

Oprah: "What did your brothers end up doing?"

Tommy: "Tristan and Simon went into business together. They opened T and S Records, and it doing really well."

Oprah: "What about Chase? There were rumors about drugs all those years ago."

Tommy: "Yes that's true. But we all made sure that he got help. He took the time to recover, and now he's thinking about getting back into the music business or at least that's what I heard."

Oprah: "Going to your solo career, you had hit song and it was called Frozen. It went to number one instantly. But there was never an album, what happened there?"

Tommy: "We had recorded the whole album, and the record company wasn't happy with it. Darius didn't really fight for me. And after that, Darius and I parted ways."

Oprah: "You must have been disappointed?"

Tommy: "I was. There was no solo career, I didn't really have anything to fall back on."

Oprah: "So what did you do after that?"

Tommy: "I took the money I had left and moved into apartment in Toronto. The funny thing about this was that I had moved to a place with a lot of musicians… inexperienced musicians, who didn't really know what they were doing. So I helped them out and I mixed their tapes and their demo's and if they got paid for any of them then some of that money went to me, and that's how I made a living. That's when I really took an interest in producing."

Oprah: "So you were in Toronto, making music for others…but you won't single during that time, you dated many celebrities. It was all over the tabloids."

Tommy: "Yes. That period in my life, from 20 to 21, I would call it the year of woman. After everything that I been through with Portia and Angie, I had given up on love. I just wanted to hook up."

Oprah: "So would you say that you were a womanizer?"

Tommy: "Absolutely. But whoever I hooked up with, I made sure that they understood that that was all it was."

Oprah: "What happened after that?"

Tommy: "At 22, I was tired of the little production jobs and decided to get a real job, and I heard that they needed producers at the one and only G-Major Records."

Oprah: "So, you and Darius were back together again. What was it like seeing him after all of those years? What was the vibe like between you two?"

Tommy: "Darius knew what I was capable of. He knew that I knew music, that I knew what it takes to get the job done. We let the past be the past, and we agreed to do business once again."

Oprah: "And all of this was still before you found out what Portia did and Darius's involvement?"

Tommy: "Yes that's correct."

Oprah: "So at 22 you're employed at one of the best record companies in Canada, while most people are still trying to figure out who they are and who they want to be."

Tommy: "That's right. I was very fortunately at that time in my life, and I knew that. I was lucky enough to still be in this very rough industry, and doing what I love, and still having somewhat of an ok reputation in the business."

Oprah: "So after that you met a very special artist… by the name of Jude Harrison."

Tommy: "That's right. She had just won the instant star constant, and Darius assigned me to be her producer."

Oprah: "And she was 15 at the time?"

Tommy: "Yes."

Oprah: "What did you think about her when you two first met?"

Tommy: "I thought she was kid. (Laughing a little) I thought she was a 15 year old kid, with a lot of heart, an amazing voice, and good song material."

Oprah: "So the two of you worked together and you produced her first album. When was it as her producer that you said to yourself, she has got it, that it factor, she is a star?"

Tommy: "Her first live performance. She sung 24 Hours, and blew the crowd away."

Oprah: "What was it about that particular performance that spoke to you?"

Tommy: "It was really about the song. There is an interesting back story to 24 Hours."

Oprah: "Do tell."

Tommy: "24 Hours was the first real song that Jude ever wrote. As an artist you become very protective over your music. So when Jude and I met, and she played me the song, it was good, but it wasn't great and we had to change it."

Oprah: "What had to be changed? What about the song did you not like?"

Tommy: "We had to mature the song a little bit, make it a little dirty, and Jude was not happy about that at all. As I said artist get very protective over their work."

Oprah: "So would you say that 24 Hours to Jude is what Pick up the Pieces was to you?"

Tommy: "Exactly. But being in the music industry for as long as I have been, I understand that change happens all of the time. And that was what I had to get Jude to understand. Change can be a good thing. Pick up the Pieces was not perfect off the paper either. I had a writer help me make it better. I had to learn to adapt to change, and Jude had to learn to adapt as well. She almost quit after that first performance."

Oprah: "You're kidding?"

Tommy: "No, I kid you not. She walked off stage and felt like she had betrayed herself so deeply by changing the song that she didn't want to do it anymore."

Oprah: "Really?"

Tommy: "I had to go to her house that night and convince her not to quit."

Oprah: "And how did you do that?"

Tommy: "I had to tell her that even though she feels like she was changing herself for the business, she looked and sounded like a star on the stage and everyone in the audience agreed."

Oprah: "That was with her first song. So if you hadn't gone to her house that night, she might not be the amazing star that she is now?"

Tommy: "I wouldn't necessarily say that. Jude is an artist, and I believe she would have found a way to make her dreams come true, it just may have been later in life and it may not have been at G-Major Records."

Oprah: "After a while, there were rumors that you guys were dating when she was 18. Being that you two are engaged now were the rumors true?"

Tommy: "The rumors were true."


	7. Chapter 7

**Bashawna: Here's the last chapter. A special thanks to alexusworld and** **tommyjude21 for your reviews, they meant a lot. Enjoy **

Oprah: "It was like an off and on again thing for years between you and Jude, what was happening?"

Tommy: "I know I've said this a lot, but we were still so young. I wasn't looking for love especially not with an artist that I had to work so closely with. Trying to make a relationship work in this business is hard. Especially with the age difference and the tabloids, and I didn't want her career to suffer because of that. So we were on and off for a while."

Oprah: "What would you say it is that connects the two of you?"

Tommy: "A lot of things, but I will say this, music is such powerful thing, and music was what connected us from the beginning."

Oprah: "When would say that you saw her grow into her own?"

Tommy: "I think Jude really found her sound on the second album Learning Curve. It was a little more raw, it was a little more rock, but she really and truly came into her own as an artist and a woman on the fourth album My Return."

Oprah: "Speaking of Jude's albums, since two are engaged now, which songs on her albums are about you? Or were inspired by you?"

Tommy: "Why don't we get Jude back on the webcam and we can hear it from her?"

Oprah: "I think we want to hear from you."

Tommy: "We could be here all day with that question." (Laughing a little)

(The audience begins to cheer)

Oprah: "I think we all want to know, plus we got all the time in world for you Tommy Quincy."

Tommy: "From each album you want to know which songs are about me?"

Oprah: "Yes. As a fan I want to know."

Tommy: "Ok. From the first album there's, Time to be Your 21, It Could be You, That Girl, and Skin. On the second album there's, Liar-Liar and White lines. On that third album it's, Where Does it Hurt, Love to Burn, and Don't you Dare. Love to Burn is actually a song I wrote for her, for her 18th birthday, as a birthday present…"

Oprah: "So you wrote Love to Burn for her as a present, and then she recorded it for her album?"

Tommy: "Yes."

Oprah: "What did that song mean to you? Why did he write that specific song for her?"

Tommy: "I wrote that song for her basically to say that I love her, that I've changed, that I was all in for our relationship at that time. That I wanted us to really try and be together and that what we had wasn't just some artist- producer fling."

Oprah: "I see. What about that fourth album?"

Tommy: "Well obviously all of the songs are about me." (Laughing slightly)

Oprah: "Wow. No wonder you said that you feel the fourth album is the most developed. All of the songs on the fourth album are about you? Seriously?"

Tommy: "Basically… Deeper, Ultraviolet, Here We Go Again, I Still Love You, Perfect, 2 AM, and That Was Us. All of those songs are about our relationship."

Oprah: "Well that's beautiful. Let's talk about Here We Go Again. That as a duet with the two of you, how did that come about?"

Tommy: "We came up with that song really fast. We were just in a moment. We were trying to come up with new material and we just needed up putting both our feelings in this one song, and it just came together. We didn't really realize what we were writing until it was over. Because my feeling were in the song just as heavily as her was, she thought we had to make it a duet."

Oprah: "Are there any plans for another duet in the future?"

Tommy: "I don't know, but I wouldn't rule anything out."

Oprah: "Let's move on. Jude contract with G-major ended and she was offered the change to go London and you didn't go with her…well not at first."

Tommy: "No I didn't. It was a hard decision, but she had to go and explore life and be on her own for a while."

Oprah: "You didn't go to London until 2 years later. Did you go to London specifically for her?"

Tommy: "No, I went to London to work on a movie I was involved with, I never planned on staying, but I caught up with Jude and things changed."

Oprah: "Did you contact her or did she contact you?"

Tommy: "Neither, we run into each other at a social event, started talking, and we reconnected."

Oprah: "And now you are engaged. Are you nervous at all about marriage the second time around?"

Tommy: "Surprisingly no. I know who I am this time around and I know who I'm marrying."

Oprah: "Well, I wish you and Jude nothing but happiness. I think that's all the time we have for our exclusive. Tommy thank you for being here with us, and sharing so much."

Tommy: "Thank you for having me."

Oprah: "Is there anything else that you would like reveal to us before you go?"

Tommy: "I actually do have news. I will be putting out my first and only solo album next month."

(The audience goes wild)

Oprah: "Oh My God! Do you have a title for the album? Will you have guest features? Will Jude appear? Will you tour?"

Tommy: "The album does have a title, it will be called 30. The album is all me, Jude may be on a track or two. I may tour a little. I also plan to have a televised concert, so everyone around the world can hear the songs live."

Oprah: "You heard it here first everyone, Tommy will release an album before stepping out of the spotlight. I hope you all enjoyed the show. Please give it up one more time for Tommy Quincy!"

(The audience goes wild)

Tommy: "Thank you all so much. And thank you Oprah. (Getting up and hugging her goodbye before walking off of the stage)

* * *

(A month later Tommy releases a 13 track solo album)

Tommy's Album Track List

1) 30

2) My Angel

3) Just Business

4) I'm not the Type

5)Down this Road ft. Jude Harrison

6)Judgment

7) Alone

8)Better Day

9) With the Music ft. Boyz Attack

10) The Ex

11) Second Time Around

12)Never Again

13)Frozen


End file.
